bajo la sombra del pasado
by shaka de aries
Summary: ginny se siente traicionada por harry hasta que ella se da cuenta que no fue harry quien la traiciono
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Después de el colegio de magia howarts Harry Ginny Ron y

Hermione tomaron nuevas vidas Ginny Weasley se caso

con un mago muy poderoso lord becket jr sobrino de

Horase slughorn Harry potter se volvió ministro de magia y

vive con su amigo nuevo Draco malfoy el cual se caso con

Hermione y tuvieron dos hijos max y melany pero Ron

Weasley se volvió en el nuevo líder de la orden del fénix y

director de howarts. Pero muchos Weasley odian a lord

Becket jr por ejemplo Molly rechazo a Ginny como hija y los

Gemelos fred y gorge le dicen a su padre que esta en

estado de coma que Ginny murió en un accidente.

Pero esta historia se trata de cómo Ginny odia a harry por

abandonarla y nunca volver lo que ginny no sabe es que

Harry estuvo apunto de morir si no lo hubiera salvado Sirius

(el cual no murió) pero fue asesinado por un amigo que

traiciono a la orden del fénix volviéndose mortifago casado

con Alecto Carrows Neville Longbotom el cual no

espero para matar a lord becket padre un auror.

Mientras lupin no se da cuenta de esto lo acoge en su casa

pero el no sabe que Sirius fue asesinado.


	2. Lady Ginny de becket

**Capitulo 1**

**Ginny Becket**

Ginny ya esta casada con lord becket jr y estos viven en la mansión becket la cual el perteneció a lord becket padre (el cual si recuerdan fue asesinado por neville) pero lo que Ginny no sabe es que hay muchos cuartos secretos pero en este instante descubre uno.

Ginny andaba caminando como todas las mañanas en la mansión becket saludando a todos con una alegría de mil ángeles pero en un momento lee un letrero que dice ``**no abrir ´´ **en ese momento Ginny se acerca a Belga una de las mucamas de su esposo pero esta no le dice nada hasta que entra al cuarto de su suegra lady becket. -buenos días lady becket-le dice a ella

-hola Ginny como estas- le responde

- bien lady becket-le dice Ginny

-¿que te trae por aquí?- le pregunta lady

- es que vi un cuarto que dice no abrir que también esta con llave que o quien esta allá adentro-le dice Ginny

pero antes de que lady becket le pudiera decir algo llega su esposo a almorzar como siempre en ese momento llega el conde becket para bajarla a almorzar Ginny llega al comedor con lady becket y con el conde becket hermano menor de lord becket padre llegan a la mesa y se sientan a comer y empiezan a charlar con mucha felicidad lord becket es doctor en san mungo y a el le tocaba hacerle una operación a el señor arthur weasley pero Ginny piensa que su padre esta muerto por un ataque de neville cuando lord becket comienza a hablar de eso Ginny se retira de la mesa y se va a su cuarto en ese momento aparece Dumbledor – hola Ginny que te pasa –dice albus.

- albus dime algo mi padre esta vivo –le pregunta Ginny

-pues el no ha aparecido en el mundo de los muertos-le responde Dumbledor –pero tu sabes bien que si lo necesitas el esta aquí-dijo al mientras le tocaba el corazón

- gracias albus-le dice Ginny en ese momento albus desaparece y entra lord becket el cual le pregunta que le pasa pero ella no responde nada cuando llega la noche lord becket llega y se empieza desnudar Ginny ya desnuda en la cama espera a lord becket pero ella ve algo negro en la mano de lord becket y sin darle importancia ambos se meten entre la sábanas y los dos empezaron a hacer el amor por la mañana como siempre Ginny empieza a bañarse mientras su esposo sigue dormido toma su barita y con una toalla ella sale del cuarto y se acerca al cuarto cerrado y lanza un maleficio

- alojo mora – pero cuando lo iba a abrir su esposo llega así que le toco esconder su barita y ponerle llave a la habitación y esconderse en la habitación de lady becket cuando escucha que su esposo se fue sale de la habitación y no ve la puerta así que Ginny entra a su cuarto y se dirige al ministerio de magia y hechicería para ver a una aurora amiga de ella luna lovegood.

_**Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermana que ama harry potter y ademas para usted que lee este fic espere el siguiente capitulo en el ministerio de magia sin mas que decir me despido**_


	3. en el ministerio

**En el ministerio**

Cuando ginny va a buscar a luna se encuentra con

Hermione y con otras amigas de ellas patty y parvati en

ese momento llega luna la cual es la directora de la oficina

de aurores pero no parecían muy felices de verse porque

Ginny se había encargado de que una ves hizo que el

padre de luna fuera enviado a azkaban en el lugar en el

Que lo asesinaron los dementores

hola Ginebra- la saludo luna

hola luna- dijo ginny

¿te puedo ayudar?-le respondió

Si, es que necesito hablar con el ministro de magia-le contesto

El no se encuentra lo siento-le respondió luna en un tono burlón

Ginny saco su varita y recito un hechizo-_Revélame tus secretos-_dijo ginny

Así que luna empezó a escupir todo ellas dos entraron a

la oficina de el ministro de magia **Harry Potter** el

ministro estaba hablando con el director de howarts así

que cuando entraron luna subió al escritorio del ministro

el cual empezó a hablar más fuerte

Si es posible Ronald solo hay que hablar con el maestro si hasta luego-Harry colgó

Porque me interrumpes luna-

Señor es que…. ginny esta aquí –le respondió

Ah bueno luna sal de la habitación-le dijo Harry

Harry siempre tan amargado- dijo ginny sentada en una silla

No ginny no soy amargado- dijo el ministro – ¿que te sucede? –

No nada Harry solo vengo a decirte que hay mortifagos vivos y que necesito tu ayuda la de mi hermano y la de hermione así que dices-le dijo ella

-Me parece buena idea-

Así que ellos dos salieron de la habitación dejando al

Viceministro Malfoy a cargo Harry se detuvo y le dijo a

Hermione que viniera en un auto volador se dirigieron a

Howarts para hallarse con ron en ese momento al llegar

Se bajaron….


End file.
